Angel
by LiamPaul
Summary: The tale of Peter Pan but with a darker ending. Feel free to give your opinions. Thank you. No adult themes.


Angel

Wendy, Michael and John slept as a black figure slid in through the open window. Soundlessly it crossed the room to the youngest child and leaned over him. A second figure entered the room as Peter followed his shadow. "There you are." he said when he saw it on the other side of the room. The window closed as he joined his shadow by little Michael. The child woke to the presence of Peter and smiled pointing,"Peter Pan!" His exclamation woke Wendy and John who rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and sat up. Wendy grinned when she saw him and ran into his arms for a hug. "Peter where have you been? It has been so long since you last visited." Peter smiled at her and said, "I've been busy." Puzzled, Wendy decided not to pursue the subject and hugged him again. John now on his feet joined the group. "I say, it's ever so late. What brings you here at such an hour?" Peter took a step back, his impish smile never faltering. "How would you like to go on an adventure?" Excited, Michael got out of bed. "To Neverland?" Peter knelt down and ruffled Michaels hair. "Of course, where else?" He chuckled and stood up again. "Are you ready to go?" John ran to retrieve his umbrella, and Michael got his bear. Wendy, in thought stayed by Peter. "Right now? It's a bit late don't you think? What would mother and father say if they found us out of bed at this time?" Peter, still smiling simply replied, "Oh they wont mind, you'll be back before they know you left. It will be like you never left." Wendy seemed content with this and smiled at him. "Of course." She then proceeded to make all three beds before leaving.

Peter walked over to the window and opened it again, the cold air filled the room and made Wendy shiver. "Brr, its very cold tonight. Are you sure we should be going out?" Peter, ever smiling replied, "It's not that cold, you'll be enjoying the sun in mermaid lagoon soon anyway. For as long as you want." Wendy accepted this and joined Peter by the window, followed by John and Michael. "Ready everyone? Off we go!" The four left the ground and ascended into the night. Wendy looked back and noticed Peters shadow still standing in the corner by Michaels bed. "Peter, your shadow?" Peter looked back and said, "Don't worry, it'll catch up in no time." Wendy again accepted Peter and turned her gaze to the sky. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

Mr and Mrs Darling unlocked the front door and entered shaking the cold off in the warmth of their home. Mr Darling took his wifes coat and hung it on the rack. She turned to him, her brows creasing, "Oh George I do hope the children were okay while we were gone they have been ever so sick recently. Wendy keeps leaving the window open for Peter. When will she see that he is not real?" Mr Darling put his hand on his wifes shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I'm sure they are fine dear, why don't you go check on them while i make you some tea?" He kissed her on the cheek and proceeded through the living room to the kitchen. Mrs Darling went upstairs to check on her children. She opened the nursery door slowly so as not to wake anyone. What she saw shocked her. The window was wide open and the room was freezing cold. She quickly crossed the room to the window and closed it. She then looked at her daughter asleep in bed.

A scream from upstairs caused Mr Darling to drop his cup. As it crashed to the floor he ran to his wife. As he entered the room he saw Mrs Darling kneeling by Wendys bed crying. "George she's ice cold!" Mr Darling ran to his youngest son and sure enough he was as cold as his sister and not breathing. He checked John who was the same and tears welled up in his eyes. "Is she breathing?" He choked. Mrs Darling checked and Wendy was indeed still alive. "Wendy honey please wake up why was the window open?" Wendys eyed flickered open and met her mothers. "It's okay mother, I'm going to neverland with Peter." At this her eyes shut again and her weak breath left her body. Mrs Darling screamed and shook her daughter trying to wake her again but it was no use. Mrs Darling screamed through tears as her Husband held her on the nursery floor. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a figure. But when he looked there was nothing. The shadow was gone. The window shut whilst the Darlings wept for their lost children.

Now they will never grow up.


End file.
